Securities exchanges facilitate trading of various financial instruments such as stocks, bonds, and other securities such as unit trusts, exchange-traded funds, exchange-traded derivatives, Intellidexes, options and other financial instruments. A securities exchange may provide price information regarding financial instruments that trade on the securities exchange to facilitate trading of the financial instruments.